


Budding Bromance

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Days with Danny [16]
Category: Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confessions, Eventual spoilers for Hawkmoth, Eventual spoilers for Weredad, Identity Reveal, Multi, all of them - Freeform, headcanons on history, if anyone still doesn’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would happen if Danielle Phantom went to Paris on her travels? Here you go.





	1. Meet the Bestie

**Author's Note:**

> So does anyone remember that one reference in Days with Danielle where I mentioned that she knew Adrien? Yes? No? Either way, here it is! So this happened all the way back then, and will cover their friendship from then until now. Have fun! And yes, I need to post like three more chapters soon to finish this.

Dani was used to all sorts of reactions when she flew into a town. Usually though, that reaction was nothing. After all, a smart ghost stays invisible while traveling, passing though and around what they must. Still, it’s easier energy-wise to only do one thing at a time (a habit she never quite dropped from her unstable days), so it was an old habit to find a hiding place, turn visible, and change forms. Most of the time it went off pretty smoothly. In large towns people tended to avoid dark alleys and try to stay out of trouble. 

She underestimated Paris. 

No sooner had she become visible then she heard a shout, and saw a man with an IPhone in hand run from the alley entryway. She instinctively turned invisible again, but the damage was done. 

The city was in a panic. Everyone had either locked themselves indoors or were crowded into designated safe areas in the park or train tunnels. She was actually kind of impressed; Amity Park suffered years of ghost attacks and never managed a response system as organized as this. Still, she had to wonder what set them off so badly. Were there dangerous ghosts around here? She’d gladly help the locals out if that was the case; it was kind of her job, after all (Danny had put his faith in her to help out where she could). 

Before she could overthink it though a young man in a cat costume zoomed into the alley, a baton and phone in hand. He was looking at the phone screen, seeming to be searching for something. Most likely her, using the photo she assumed the other guy took. She sighed in frustration, and asked him a question, not even bothering to turn visible. 

“Parlez-vous l'anglais?” She asked with the only line of French she knew.

“Why that I do, young lady.” He responds calmly in English, not even bothered by her lack of location. “And how can this little alley cat be of service to you today?” He asked, leaning calmly on his baton. It was a ruse, she could see. He was being polite, but his body never left the natural tension needed for a fight. He was putting up an excellent front though, showing he’d been through this. A lot. He was perfectly poised for whatever move she made. So she made one.

She turned visible. “What’s with the ghost hunt?” She asked as she floated there, arms in the air as she huffed in frustration. “I was visible for all of ten seconds before the city was in riot mode!” 

This made him blink in surprise, slipping slightly from his perch. “You...are you not an akuma?” 

She glared at him in confusion. “I have no idea what that is. I’m a ghost. My obsession is traveling, so obviously, I was passing through. I wasn’t intending to get spotted so quickly though, that’s for sure.” 

He was pale for a moment but regained his composure, pasting on an awkward grin. “Well I do apologize then for the overreaction, my dear appuuuurrrrition. You see, around here there’s this annoying super-villain who keeps possessing our citizens when they get mad, using their emotions to turn them into mini villains. We call these Akumas. We all assumed -no offense- that since you didn’t look human, that you were one of them.”

She blinked. “O, okay.” And settled on the ground beside him.

He blinked himself. “That’s it? No surprise? No questions?”

She just laughed. “Dude, I’m a traveling ghost. I see weird things everyday, ESPECIALLY when I go home. I’m Dani, by the way. Dani Phantom, Dani with an I.” 

“Chat Noir.” He responded, glancing over her. “You wouldn’t be related to-“

“He’s my cousin.” She answered before he could even finish. “He’s older, my dad was uncreative.”

Chat just shrugged at that. “Well okay then. Hey, I normally don’t offer this, but would you like a tour? People tend to panic less when the odd things -no offense- are near us hero’s. I wouldn’t want your experience ruined -or the towns day, for that matter- by a panic.”

Dani laughed again. “I’m flattered, and would love to, but you don’t have to. Us ghosts do have ways of blending in you know.” She said before shifting to human. He seemed to do a double take, just barely resisting reaching out to poke her to see if she was solid. 

“Can all ghosts do that?” He asked curiously.

“Just a few of the REALLY powerful ones. We are a BIT different, I suppose.” She said with a little half grin, before she walked off ahead. 

Chat did actually come with her though. After going out and announcing the akuma had been handled (so as not to blow Dani’s cover) and calling Ladybug to tell HER at least that it was a false alarm, he proceeded to show her the sights, classy flirt style. She seemed to find the whole thing funny, but gladly followed the hero to the Eiffel Tower, the Louve, and so on. He also asked a LOT of questions. He rarely got to travel unless it was for a fashion show, so he never really got to see much of the world (he was too busy at work to even try). So her many, many stories were very interesting to him.

She’d met aliens, and living mummies, and mutants, and dragons! Apparently they were real! She’d seen the Grand Canyon, and Mount Everest, and even been to space! (Though just to the moon and back.) Her stories were so fun and varied, and before he knew it it had become dark, and he realized he’d been missing for hours. The likelihood no one noticed was...nonexistent.

“Catnip.” He cursed. “I’m really, really late getting home. I’m going to be in SO much trouble for sneaking out. I hate to leave you Ms. Puuurrrantum, but I’m afraid I need to go.”

“Wait!” Dani shouted. “Let me help. You’ve been so nice today, making my time so memorable, it’s the least I could do.”

He laughed. “Unless you can change minds, I don’t think much can help me at the moment.”

“I can.” She said instantly, before backpeddling. “Well, slightly. It’s really hard to make someone do something they are COMPLETELY opposed to, but small suggestions go a long way on changing punishments, reactions, opinions, minor memories...you know, the little things.” She grinned conspiratorially.

He thought about it. He honestly did. Ladybug would kill him if he outed himself, Kwami secrets and all. He could get in real trouble over this, and would be putting Dani in danger. Then again, she seemed to always be in danger. And if he was honest? He was TIRED. Tired of the secrets and the fake smiles and the lies. Tired of keeping a facade up every waking hour, whether as Adrien or Chat Noir. He was tired of feeling so alone. He wanted a friend that really knew him, all of him. Someone he could whine about his love of Ladybug to who wouldn’t think it was weird or out of place, or who he could play a video game with and laugh off the stresses of the work day. So he did think about it. And his decision? Fuck it.

“I think I’ll take you up on that. And if you play your cards right while in dad’s and Natalie’s heads, we may even be able to snag you a room for the night.” He responded with a mischievous grin, taking her hand to find a good alley to hide in. Once there, she changed forms and flew him home invisibly. 

After she finished gawking at the size of the home, she went after the adults his absence would affect. She was downstairs for all of ten minutes without him before Natalie came up, apparently with her idea of what his schedule was supposed to be like today changed, and asked if he enjoyed his sensory time alone. He responded quite enthusiastically, affirming her belief, before asking if a friend of his could stay over in a spare room. To his amazement she agreed easily, going to set it up. Danielle appeared in the room as soon as the door shut, giggling silently. 

“That is always soooo much fun.” 

“Can you read their minds while in there?” He asked curiously, depowered, with an angry Plagg glaring at him. He glanced over and handed him camembert with a, “Shush you. Aren’t you the one always telling me rules are meant to be broken?” To which he shrugged and agreed, flying off happily to eat. 

“Afraid not,” she responded after he had finished that interaction. “I can only influence their actions and thoughts at the moment, but I’m not becoming ONE with them, so to speak, so I can’t actually see their thoughts or memories. I know there is a way to do it, but it comes with so many drawbacks I don’t think I ever want to try.” She finished by tucking her hands into her red hoodie pockets, flopping into a beanbag of his.

“Want to play a cool new game I have?” He offered.

“Do I!” She perked up, going for the game area, once again gawking at the grandeur. And for once, Adrien smiled. Not a fake smile or a Chat Noir grin, but a real, honest, happy smile. Because he finally had a friend who understood him, making this, one of the best days ever.


	2. Confession Fallouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat really needed someone to talk to when Ladybug ditched him so harshly. Good thing that here he has Danielle.

Another day, another Akuma. After two years it was routine at this point. Ladybug had shown up first, Chat Noir soon behind, because once again the Akuma was a schoolmate of theirs. He was ranting about how people were too close together, too touchy feely. He’d made it impossible for anyone to touch him.

It was more then a bit annoying. Normally they’d find out his motivation, talk him down as a distraction while one snuck behind him and snagged the Akumatized object. They even knew what it was! It was the chain necklace he kept using as a lasso to trap people against the wall, separate from each other. And yes, they’d tried, they couldn’t touch that either! But he could sure touch them with it, and it was becoming a problem. Right before Ladybug used her lucky charm though, they heard a loud, “Chhhaaaattt!” Being shouted as a projectile zoomed into him at break neck speed. 

The projectile landed the tackle hug, pulling out of it to do their usual elbow bump and handshake. “Dani!” He shouted happily. “Its so good to see you, my dear Puurrtergeist!” He continued, ignoring the Akuma as he held her at arms length.

“You too. Who’s the funny guy in the costume?” She asked curiously, giving the villain a once over.

“Today’s Akuma. He seems to be upset over people touching, no idea why.” Chat responded.

The boy in question huffed loudly before shouting, “I already told you! Thanks to the evils of physical contact-“

Ladybug had stood by silently this whole time watching the scene play out, but since nothing had changed yet for the fight, she decided to use the current distraction of him monologging to use her lucky charm. To her confusion, it was a thermos. And the only thing lighting up was the Akuma.

“Oooo.” Danielle cooed happily. “This Akuma must be a ghost kind if it gave you a Fenton thermos. Go ahead, point it at him and remove the cap!” 

Ladybug did, and to her surprise he was sucked right in, screaming the whole way. The chain was dropped outside, a solid weight without him. And with him trapped inside, his powers seemed to dissipate because Chat could touch his chain to Cataclysm it. She purified the Akuma, threw the lucky charm (with the guy still inside) and they all watched as the world returned to normal. The very confused, dizzy boy walked off to class with a clap on the back from Chat (that he got glared at for) and a good luck from Ladybug. They did their usual “Pound it” before Ladybug gave in to curiosity and finally turned to Danielle.

“So who’s this?” She asked casually, the super powered girls presence a general confusion. She definitely didn’t have a miraculous, all except for the peacock were accounted for, and that wasn’t a peacock costume. She’d believe it more if she said she was a panda, but that miraculous didn’t exist.

“I’m Dani Phantom, nice to meet you!” She said with a grin, sticking her hand out.

Ladybug blinked in surprise. “As in, asteroid destroying ghost Danny Phantom? I thought he was male.” She said, pointing a hand in the general direction of the statue in front of city hall. 

“He is! I’m his little cousin, Danielle Phantom, so spell the Dani with an I.” She responded, smile a little strained now, hand still out. Ladybug finally took the cue with a start and shook it, startling out a short apology for the wait. Danielle just laughed. “No worries, I get that ALL the time.” 

Right then both their miraculous’s beeped, making them jump. “I gotta go. It was nice to meet you though.” Ladybug said, about to leave.

“You too! Come on Chat, let’s go play! I brought this cool new game from Valerie, I thought we could play it together!” She said with a grin, grabbing his hand. 

“Wait, a gift from Valerie? Is that a purrsitive sign I see, my elegant ethereal?” He asked with a Cheshire grin.

“Maybe,” she mumbled out, blushing, a little giggle escaping. Then she broke and turned around, grinning. “Okay yes! You won’t believe it, but I asked her out and she said yes! We went to the movies and watched this cool new horror flick, “The Left Hand of Horror”, then we went to an arcade and just played and talked for hours! It was so much fun! Then she gave me this, as a date gift, or a late birthday gift, or something! Either way, you were right, and I’ve never been so happy!” She yelled, picking him up and spinning him. “So want to go play?”

His eyes were soft as he hugged back, still grinning. “I’m happy for you, spook. I can’t right now though, I’ve got work after this. Classes for the day were just ending, after all.”

“That’s fine, I’ll come with! I’ll keep you entertained during all that boring shoot stuff, and we can play after!” She pitched in.

“Sounds Purrfect.” He agreed, turning to leave.

Ladybug couldn’t help it, she’d stayed to watch. The whole scene had played out so happily, so organically. Chat really cared about this girl, not romantically though if the discussion said anything. One problem though.

“You’re doing what?! But work is something for your civilian form, and you are about to time out!” She said, blinking in realization before a gasp of horror left her. “Chat, you didn’t...”

“To be honest my Lady, I don’t give a damn how you feel on this one. A boy needs friends once in a while, and she’s the only one I know will ALWAYS be there, hero or civilian, whether father likes it or not. Not like he can see her if she doesn’t want him to, anyway. So if you’ll pardon us, we have places to be. Unless you want today to be when we reveal ourselves to each other, my lady.” He responded, a little harsher then needed, before grabbing Danielle’s hand and Catapulting off to the roof. He couldn’t help it though, he needed to be harsh just once. How dare she try prying so soon after she let him down so harshly. Her hurt face hurt him too, but it was nice to know that at least friends wise he wasn’t the only one who cared about this relationship. 

Danielle was looking at him sadly though, and pulled him behind an air condition unit on the roof as he detransformed. “So your confession didn’t go as well, I see?”

“No.” He bit out, curling up. Plagg grabbed his cheese and went to his place in the backpack. He knew Silver over there had this one covered. “She ditched me, didn’t even bother showing up to the place I asked her to yesterday. Then she weakly apologized. She explained why, and I get it. She likes someone else; she’s allowed to of course! But she could have just...told me that from the start. Instead she just ignored or teased my advances, never took them seriously until it was too little, too late.” He buried his head in his knees. “Instead she just made me feel like a looser, pining after a women who’s heart was taken.” 

Danielle went from kneeling in front of him to setting beside him, leaning her head lightly on his curled up side. “Well if that’s how she treats you kitty cat, then I know you can do better. I know you love her, and I know this hurts -I’ve been there, remember?- But you can’t let this control you. Someday you’ll find a wonderful girl you care about who loves you too, and both me and Ladybug will be at your side cheering you on, being the good friends we should both be acting like. Sounds like a wonderful day to me, yeah?” She asked with an elbow nudge to his side.

He sniffs. “Yeah.”

“Now let’s get you to work. I have a few pranks planned for the prissy photographer that I can’t let go to waste!” She said with a fresh grin, standing with her hand extended towards him. He finally looked up, before grabbing it without hesitation, grin returned. 

“That sounds marvelous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone caught the “Hand of Horror” reference, congrats! Billy and Mandy don’t pop up in any of my fics until I get to the flipping apocalypse (o it’s going to be a while) so at least I can mention them casually. Hope you liked it!


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette had asked Chat out. In the show, he talked himself out of pursuing her, much to Marinette’s joy. If he’d had someone to call for advice though? Things end a little differently here. Hehehe, poor, poor Marinette. 
> 
> (A.K.A. How to fix a breaking ship, with sarcasm)
> 
> References to the season 3 episode of Ladybug, “Weredad”.

“Shit shit shit shit shit. Breath Adrien, just breath.” Adrien cursed under his breath, pacing his room. “So Marinette loves you, okay. No wait, she loves Chat, not okay, not okay! That could put her in danger! Wait, ignoring that, it is kind of cool though. This is the first time a girl has ever confessed to the real me, not just the act dad makes me wear. She actually likes ME! Of course she does, the real me is kind of cool, but no one else has ever had the courage to say it! But do I even like her? She is a great friend and all, but I’ve never even thought of her romantically...crap, I’m calling Dani. Maybe she’ll know what I should do.” And he stopped his pacing, digging through his backpack for his phone. He waited impatiently, tapping his foot as the dial rang. “C’mon, come on, come on.” He muttered until he heard the click. “Dani! I have a problem!” 

“What’s wrong Kitty Cat?” She asked. As she did he heard a loud explosion behind her, followed by a few thumps. 

“Actually, maybe I should be asking you that. What’s going on over there?”

“O, Leo tried to make the baby formula and blew up the microwave, no biggie. Donnie and Mikey are currently chasing him around the tunnels, weapons out. But what’s wrong with you?” 

That actually raised more questions, but at least she was alright, so he pushed them aside. “Marinette asked me out! As Chat! What should I do?!” 

“Well that depends.” She hummed out. “Do you like her?” 

Plagg snickered behind him at that, but Adrien shoved Camembert in his mouth before he could comment again. He’d made his opinion on the match more then obvious. “I mean, I guess, but as a friend. She’s a great friend! But I’ve never even thought of her romantically!” 

“Valarie hadn’t ever thought of me romantically before I asked her out either, and look how that turned out? Sometimes it’s good to get to know someone in a new light, it opens more possibilities.” She said, slightly distractedly as she turned intangible to dodge some shuriken. They hit the back of Raph’s shell instead, dragging him into the brotherly brawl. This was about when Karai jumped in too, just for the hell of it.

“So you think I should go? But I still have feelings for Ladybug...” he asked worriedly, still pacing.

“But she doesn’t like you, and it doesn’t exactly make you a good friend to sit around pining after her forever when she gave you an honest no. It makes it seem like you are only friends with her because you hope she’ll fall for you eventually if you keep trying; and I know you aren’t, you’re better then that, but that’s how it comes across. I know it’s harsh, but I am your friend, and someone has to say it. Get over her. This is a new chance, and you already like the girl as a friend, so why not give it a shot?” 

“You know, maybe you’re right. I need to try this! That’s what datings for, right? Getting to know each other and seeing if you click? Someone new, that sounds good!” He said, jumping up, plan forming in his mind.

“Really?! You listen to her but not me?” Plagg shouted, offended.

Adrien shrugged, “She put up a more valid argument.” 

“Ugh.” He grumbled, floating to the bed.

“I’m glad to hear it. But I, uh, got to go. Donnie’s got this mad look in his eyes, and Mikey has started to heat up a caldron, so I think I need to save Leo from the dinner table. I think they’re joking, but you never know. See ya, and good luck!” She shouted as she hung up. 

Luck he’d need. He gathered his courage, summoned Plagg, and went to go. Before he did though he reached over to grab a rose from his desk. Couldn’t go without a small gift, after all.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette had gotten herself into a pickle, and she wasn’t getting out of this one easily. Chat is of course oblivious to all internal turmoil.

Chat landed down outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery, took a deep breath, and marched towards the door with his chest held high. The greetings were a little awkward, but her dad was so enthusiastic and her mom so sweet, that an even more shy and awkward Marinette wasn’t enough to unnerve him. The food was as delicious as always, and the chance to have a proper, calorie filled meal was a small heaven to him. Still, he really had to tell her, before they tried this.

As her dad was gushing over his beloved daughter, Chat finally interrupted him to tell her the truth.

“To be honest, this is a new idea for me. I don’t want to give you the wrong idea, so I think it’s best I come clean first. I’m still in love with Ladybug.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Marinette’s father lets out a horrified gasp, eyes glued to his daughter, while Marinette looked oddly...pleased? Maybe he was just misreading it. “That being said, my lady is very much not in love with me; her heart truly does belong to another. As a good friend told me, it’s time I stop waiting around for her to fall for me when it isn’t meant to be. She means too much to me to only think of her romantically, and if she wishes to stay as one of my closest friends, then so be it. This is where you come in, don’t worry.” He said, noticing her slowly declining expression. “I’ve never actually dated before, but it’s supposed to be to get to know someone, right? To see how you fit together. If that’s so, I already know we get along great as friends, so maybe dating will help us see we really are a match. Who knows? Maybe I was missing my dream girl this whole time.” He said with a helpless shrug, giving her an honest, warm smile.

Her father jumped up right then in joy. “Ah, young love! Budding romance! Nothing more beautiful in all the world! Come, my sweet, let’s give the darlings some time to talk!” Tom said in joy, grabbing his wife and whisking her away, dancing all the while. She laughed at his antics but danced along, looking back with joy at the young couple. She was glad. While prepared in the case the young Tomcat wasn’t interested, she did want her daughter happy, and the sight of her feelings being returned was a happy one.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Marinette was having an internal crisis. Of course the idiot cat jumped at the first girl who was interested! But how could she blame him? She was the one who turned him down quite clearly, and it had been a month. He was just moving on like she’d wanted him to. But why did it have to be now?! And back to her no less! Not that he knew that. This was even worse then before though! Now with or without the suit she was painting a target on her families backs, just by having him hanging around! Not to mention she still didn’t love him! She loved Adrien! Ugh! Why did her life suck?

“Marinette?” Chat asked, quietly. She looked up, realizing she’d never seen him so unsure. Well, she couldn’t back out now. Telling him it was a prank or joke would not only hurt his feelings now, but make him question why she lied in the first place. And even if he was loose with his identity, she wasn’t about to be, so no reason to make him suspect why she was actually always near him. The least she could do is minimize collateral damage. 

“Sorry, just overwhelmed. I needed to process it. If I’m being honest,” she wasn’t, “I may have rushed a bit too. I do like you, but how about we start slow? A movie date sound good?” Show him how different their tastes are, see if she can convince him naturally that it won’t work. Before that though... “Before that though...would you be willing to put on a disguise?” 

He blinked in confusion for a moment, before looking down and noticing the problem. “O, o right! Superhero, danger and all that. No problem, I’ll be right back! Just give me twenty minutes or so to bounce home!” And he was gone. Good! Marinette was breathing heavy from emotional exhaustion the moment he left. She sucked it up quick though, as her parents came back in with questions when they heard the voices die off, to which she answered somewhat truthfully and deflected as best she could. Before she knew it he really was back, making her wonder for the first time how close together they lived. It’s true that rooftop gliding saved a lot of time, but even that only made a dent on the size of Paris as a whole in such a short time. He’d clearly changed in an alley nearby, for when he came in this time he had a baby blue hoodie and loose, stylish jeans over his suit. At least she hoped he did, because if he went rooftop gliding in that, the disguise would be useless what with Alya’s followers on the lookout for Akumas. She’d have faith in him for once and not ask.

“You look nice.” She commented, seeing a light blush appear behind his mask. He was pale, she noticed for once. Pale enough that a blush shows through the hoodie’s shadow. Did he get enough sun outside of their battles?

“You too. You look ravishing, purrincess.” He grinned back.

“I’m dressed the same as always, you silly kitty.” She giggled, standing up from her chair to follow him out, grabbing her purse on the way. Chat did a quick count in his head on his spare allowance money, then shrugged if off realizing a movie wouldn’t leave a dent compared to the Camembert. 

“My treat, princess, no need to worry on the wallet.” He mentioned as they went out, her parents cheering them on from behind, pulling the hoodie down a bit so no one could see his face.

“You shouldn’t do that!” She refrained from using his name in public. “I asked YOU out.” She cringed a bit, remembering why and how. 

“Let’s just say that my finances are good, and that it’s the least I can do for you since you gave me such a fun memory, whether this works out or not.” He shot her a careful grin before ducking his head back down. 

“Fun memory?” She barked out while laughing, unable to contain herself. “It was just dinner with my parents and a movie. Not the height of romance, no matter what the movies themselves say.”

He shrugs though, smiling slightly. “It still makes for a good, fun day. Nice food, something fun to watch, I never really get that. I’m always too busy to just hang out with friends, and there’s always so much expected of me when I can that I never really get to just, be myself.” 

Marinette’s stomach plummeted at the thought, thinking of Adrien. Surely sweet, happy go lucky Chat didn’t have to go through the same stresses as her beloved? It was bad enough having her crush go through so much on his own, but her best friend too? “You’ve got to have someone you have fun with. What about Ladybug?” She asked, and instantly regretted it. O, right.

He barked out a bitter laugh. “She doesn’t have time for little ol’ me. I adore my lady, but she keeps work and fun separate, and I definitely count as work. It’s a good thing though! It means she has a life she loves to go back to, unlike me. My real life is the mask, being Chat is my time to be happy.” He stops and blinks. “Sorry, this probably isn’t fun talk for a first date, huh?”

“O, no.” She says immediately, surprised. She’d been so enraptured in what he was saying, she hadn’t even realized how personal or sad he was getting. He was discussing his identity too much, but at the same time she didn’t really mind. It really did show his best side. “I’m glad you feel safe showing this side of you to me.” She blushed, realizing that was true.

He laughed lightly. “I’m glad. The only other people I ever get to talk like this with are my Kawmi Plagg, and Danielle. O, right! I’ve never told you about Dani!” He realized, going onto a topic he knows she’ll find fun. She’s friends with Alya, how could she not? “You asked if I have someone I have fun with, and that’s her. My lady is one of my best friends, but Dani is my BEST friend. We play games together and watch movies, and gossip into the middle of the night. She’s the one I go to for advice, like about this date. She told me to give it a try.” He beamed at her. Great, at least Marinette knew who to blame. “I’m really glad I did. I’m having a great time already, and we haven’t even made it to the movie yet!” 

“Me too.” She said weakly, having forgotten for a minute this was a date, and she was still in trouble because of that.

“And the fun part? Dani’s a ghost! She can sneak into places with me and take me flying, she can follow me anywhere, even in my civilian life! It’s...a lot of fun.” He said with a grin. “Do you have a great friend like that?” He asked, even though he knew. It was fun to gush about his friends, hopefully Marinette liked to as well.

And Marinette was torn. She’d spent this whole time treating this date as a chore, but even if it wasn’t all that romantic, Chat was having the time of his life. He was being honest, and nice, and she was just being a straight up jerk, even if he didn’t know it. She’d spent this whole time being a fake and he deserved better than that. So she’d give him better. “I’ve got three amazing friends, even if I see them all a bit differently. First there’s Alya, who I know you’ve met from her reporting; she’s my BFF. She’s always around when I need her, and we have a lot of fun; even if she can be a bit naive and biased, and we don’t always agree on things,” she thinks back to her response on the Lila incidents, “she’s always there when I need her most.” She finishes with a soft smile. 

“Next there’s Nino.” She starts after a pause, thinking of how to phrase this. “He’s Alya’s boyfriend, and also a bundle of fun. He’s always thinking of new ways to make things into a party, and he tends to succeed. They make the most adorable couple in the world, by the way.” She mentions, and he chuckles at that, knowing what she means.

“And now for the part where I need to be a bit more honest.” The keyword here is a bit, because she obviously can’t tell him all of it. “I’m admittedly still getting over someone too, though I’d never had the courage to confess to him, unlike you.” The keyword is yet, if she ever gets out of this in one piece, she just might. “He’s also one of my best friends, and tends to be the voice of...let’s go with pacifism. He tries to keep things balanced and peaceful, to varying degrees of success.” She says with a giggle, thinking of Chloé and Lila. “He’s a really kind boy, always thinking of others, forgetting about himself far too much. His home life’s busy too. His father never lets him have any fun, and always has a million things he has to do or things he’s not allowed to. Even through all that, and his nasty, bitter childhood friend, he managed to become one of the best people I know. I guess I never had the courage to confess because I was worried I’d just be adding one more trouble to his plate.” She said aloud for the first time, realizing she never had before. “And now he has someone else he seems to like, so I realized I probably wouldn’t ever.” And she finally remembered Kagami, realizing this was all true, and she never would confess, huh? “As a good friend, it was time I moved on and let him be happy.” How to finish this up... 

“It was easier to confess to you.” No joke. “You always seemed so happy and carefree, and I didn’t know if you were serious about Ladybug. Can’t believe the tabloids after all, even if one is my best friend.” She joked. “The fact you always seemed so joyous, no matter what was going wrong, drew me to you. And though your jokes are terrible, you always put so much effort into them, into distracting people from how messed up this whole situation is. I mean, you and Ladybug aren’t much older then me, right? So we have been forcing teenagers to keep us safe because none of the adults can! It’s kind of sad right? And that’s part of what makes you so cool. You deal with all this plus home, and you do it with a smile.” And here she was smiling, because all that was true. 

She’d never thought of him romantically, but she did know how great her partner was. Hopefully this was enough to keep his spirits up too. Even if she never did like him romantically, she’s glad she got to say that, even as Marinette. And honestly? All this, and Chat, did make her really think about her situation with Adrien. She’d said she was going to let him go so he could be happy, but she’d still been pining in the background hoping he’d turn around and notice her eventually, ditch Kagami and they’d live happily ever after. That made her as bad as what Chat had said, not respecting your friends wishes for the sake of your own. Maybe it really was time she moved on...and though she turned him down as Ladybug (Adrien aside, he’d seemed to idolize her a bit too much, and it was kind of creepy), maybe he really would be okay with Marinette. And to be honest? She was having fun too. This was stuff she rarely talked about, not even with Alya. She NEVER started the conversation on Ladybug, because she didn’t want to risk giving anything away. And the whole teenage superhero thing that had been going on worldwide? Was kind of sad. It sure made puberty suck even more.

Chat through this whole spiel had remained quiet, silently awestruck. This girl really was perfect, wasn’t she? How had he never thought of this before? She’d just confessed to falling for both halves of him, and letting Adrien go of her own volition out of respect for his feelings. She’d made him feel special and loved and strong. He’d been missing his dream girl this whole time, and she was right under his nose! He was so frozen she stopped to look at him worriedly. “Chat?”

“You never told me his name.” He fished for, groaning internally. Really?! That’s all he could come up with?!

“O.” She giggled. “Adrien Agreste.” 

“Well, he’s an unlucky guy to loose someone like you. I’ll gladly come in to steal you away, purrincess.” He’d said it as a joke, but he couldn’t keep the elated smile off his face for more then a second. Damn was he a lucky guy. Well, for once.

She just smiled back softly, looking down. “Thanks Chat.”

Around this point they arrived at the theatre. They got two tickets to “Mechabots 10, return of the Deceptabots” where they both discovered they were huge fans. While waiting through the ridiculously long, twenty minutes of previews, they alternated discussion between action movies they both liked or disliked and talking about the actual previews if they looked interesting or funny. Turns out he hated Mechabots 3, which was one of Marinette’s favorites, and they argued that bit right until the opening credits started.

By the end of the movie they were both entertained, stuffed on popcorn, and happy. Marinette could honestly say she’d had a great time, and Chat had never had such a fun day in his life! When they parted he settled for a cheek kiss, ducking into the alley after giving her his communicators number (no, he didn’t know how it worked either) and just sagged there for a minute. That...really was great. He owes Dani a trip to a dessert bar for the idea. He was already planning the next date on his trip home, humming merrily the whole way, his lady temporarily forgotten, his princess close at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this one got long winded! Hope the confessions didn’t seem too monologuey.


	5. Phantom Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone here has read the preceding works in this set you know what is coming. If not, here’s the synopsis. In the main series this is attached to Danny recently became the Ghost King, and because of conflicts with the U.S. Government, decided to plunge the whole world into two solid weeks of ghost interaction by turning the sky into a giant ghost portal. Yes, he is powerful enough to do that. And while Danny and Dani are working together to well, keep things together, Adrien and Gabriel get to deal with a visit from Emilie. Secrets are about to get spilled, in mass. Poor Adrien.

Dani was exhausted, and in severe need of a vacation. She’d just spent the last month helping Danny put the fudging Ghost Zone back together, and even for an extrovert like her, she was SO done with social interaction for a bit. She was passed out in her bed at the Fenton house when she heard Danny’s voice on loud speaker over the world (something she had gotten used to in the Ghost Zone, But was really out of place on Earth), and knew things were only getting worse. Seriously, how did he find trouble already?! He’d only been home for like a week longer then her! Regardless of how, she was tempted to just roll back over, until she heard what he was saying. He was doing WHAT to the sky?! 

———

Adrien wasn’t having the best day either. After hearing his best friends’ cousin make the most bizarre statement ever, the sky turned neon green. His father barricaded him in his room for his “safety” but he could hear why he really did it within an hour. Mom made it home quick, and she didn’t sound happy. He turned into Chat and snuck from his window to the next room over, the one Dani slept in on visits. He turned back and snuck to the door, cracking it open so he could hear them better. He wanted to run and hug her, he really did, but thought it best not to intervene just yet.

“I was flattered when you promised to do anything to get me back, honestly I was, but did you really think this would make me happy?! I have enough blood on my hands, enough mistakes for which I’ll never forgive myself, do you think I want Paris’s blood, our SONS blood, on my hands too? The temple was enough, thank you! I’ve been trying to atone for that my entire life and afterlife and still can’t, and then you pull this!!” Her voice was clear, and more emotional then he’d ever heard it. What was she talking about though?

“I did all of this for us though! Him too! I kept him as safe as I could, locking him away in this house through the whole project. He rarely ever saw danger.” His father responded heatedly.

“And you made him miserable and lonely by doing that. Also, rarely ever saw danger?! Half the Akumas were at his school! Some even targeted him, you included! Not to mention the fact he’s fucking Chat Noir!” And Adrien gasped at all of this. What project, and how did she know? Thankfully they were too loud to hear him. 

“He’s...who?” His father asked, shocked himself.

“Chat Noir! My ghostly ability is a mesh between what I could do as the Peacock, and a way to view my biggest regret, the world I destoyed. I failed to fix what I did to the miraculous guardians, so I was given a viewing portal to see their adventures. And low and behold, I get to see my darling son and his girlfriend risk their lives to fix your mistakes! If it wasn’t for those two you would have killed millions by now, causing nearly as much damage to the human world as I did to the spiritual one! Do you really want a sin that big on your shoulders?! Even when the mistake you make is an accident, it’s unforgivable. You’re doing it intentionally, you ass! I love you but I can’t forgive you for this right now, so I’m taking custody!” Before Gabriel could break out of his stunned silence, she left him. 

She turned to go towards Adrien’s room, which he’s quick to return to, despite both his and Plagg’s horror. She phased right through the wall, something he’s used to thanks to Dani, and stands right before him. “My baby.” She whispers, tears welling up.

And despite his horror and shock at the situation, he still runs to hug her, crying himself. “Mommy.” He whispers back, squeezing tight. Somehow, she’s just as warm as he remembers. Her clothes are a fuzzy, multicolored full body dress with a male peacock tail behind it, making her soft to squeeze as well. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too darling. Now pack your things while I grab my miraculous, and we need to pay a visit to Master Fu. The...least I can do is finally return her. I could never find him to do so before. I’ll try to get Nooroo too before your father recovers.” And then she was gone. Adrien started packing quickly, ignoring Plaggs panicking.

“She...she killed the temple! We can’t go with her! We need to get the others and RUN, Adrien!” 

“We can’t!” He finally responded. “For the moment at least, she is on our side. She can track us with her abilities anywhere we go, and she obviously already knows where the Master is. There’s no point in running, and she obviously wants the same as us! Let’s just go with it for now, okay?!” He kind of wants to run too, this is all scary and horrifying and he doesn’t know how to respond. He still packs his essentials into his school bag though and waits for her. She’s back near instantaneously, a broach in each hand, and gestures for him to grab her arm. “We need to go invisibly so he can’t track us. I’ll fly us there.” And against all Plagg’s warnings, he grabs her arm, and off they head.

The look on Master Fu’s face when they appear in his shop is pure horror. He’s pale and backing away, staying directly in front of the box. “You...” he whispers out. 

“Yes, me.” She grits out, tossing them at him. He catches them instinctively. “Here. These belong with you, I believe. She’s...she’s still broken, by the way, from the accident. I never saw Duusu again after it, not even when I died. I thinks she’s still trapped in there, unable to materialize when used.” 

“Some accident.” He ground out, glaring at her. “We told you you weren’t ready to use that power, none of you were yet! But you, YOU just had to. The creature you created, that spirit killed everyone! All the other users included! It was too big, too much! You DAMAGED your miraculous in the process, too, and fled the scene! And it was on me. I picked you, I couldn’t stop you, and somehow in the chaos, we lost the butterfly, too! Did you take it?!”

“No.” She whispered. “I fled in horror and disgrace, I never even looked back. I didn’t see Nooroo again until my husband found him in a specialty shop in China on a trip, along with the ancient text. It cost him a fortune even without the broker knowing what it really did. He didn’t know either until he showed it to me. He just knew it was ancient and valuable, and it gave him ideas for new fashion designs. I knew we had to get them back to you, but it had already been a hundred years since everything went wrong, and I’d never been able to find you. I was slowly being eaten alive by the miraculous as I used it to search for you, even as it kept me young somehow. I died before I could do this, so I’m doing it now. Keep them safe, please. And I know it means little, but I’m sorry.” She ended that with a whisper, eyes shut. 

“The apology does mean little, but their return means everything. Do not worry, the others will heal her. I will never forgive you, but at least now I can forget you, and get the next generation running properly. You’ve done your service, finally, if it means anything for your conscience. Not that it does for mine.” He responds, turning away from her to finally, finally send the others home. “Now Adrien, care to explain how the ghost of my biggest mistake found me, and is with you?”

“It’s not on him.” She interrupted before he could speak. “My ghostly abilities helped me track you all...and he’s my son.”

Master Fu just sighed. “Meaning Hawkmoth was his father. How is it that your family always winds up tangled in this? At least your son has more control and moral integrity then either of you ever managed, somehow.” 

“It’s miraculous.” She agreed, with the most fabulous and ill timed pun Adrien had ever heard. 

“At least we know where he got that sense of humor from.” Master Fu responded, with a huff that was close to a laugh.

“There’s that. At least he got something good from me.” She agreed, to which Master Fu shot her a rye look. “I should leave. Adrien...will you?” She couldn’t finish the sentence. He looked between Master Fu and her, torn.

Master Fu just signed, “Just go, I understand, she’s your mother. Trust her not with power though. Despite her will, she instinctively craves more.” He said, glancing at Plagg.

“I understand.” Adrien says, bowing before following her out.

“How are you taking this?” She asks, quietly. 

“It’s a lot, if I’m being honest. I’ve got more questions then I know where to start with. You were the Peacock, Dad was Hawkmoth, you’re a hundred years old and destroyed the temple, and you mentioned something about Marinette earlier?” He asked, sitting on the step to Master Fu’s shop, face in his hands.

“She’s Ladybug.” She responds. “She also gave the turtle to Nino and the fox to Alya. She loves her family and has trust issues, and tried everything to keep Chat from getting too close, even breaking his heart as Ladybug. Somehow though she still managed to fall in love with you, both sides, without even knowing it.” She chuckled. “It really is a great love story. I haven’t seen one so convoluted since I met your father.” 

“And how did that happen? I’m betting the “met at a fashion show” thing you told me as a kid wasn’t true either.” He grumbled out.

“Actually, that one was.” She said, causing him to look up. “Since the Miraculous doesn’t let its user age at a regular rate, I still looked young enough to manage a career in modeling. I thought making my face public might draw Fu out, but I think it just helped him find better ways to avoid me. He obviously moved close though at some point to keep an eye on me, if his current shop is any indication. Anyway, your father was just an upstart at the time, he didn’t even have a piece in that show. He was dazzled by me for some reason though, and made me a broach that he asked me to wear at the next show. I liked it so much, that against the rules, I did. And Audrey Bourgeois liked it so much that by some miracle she refrained from firing me, and hired him. The rest is history.” She said with a small smile. “He asked me out the next week, and had proposed within a month. For such a shy man, he always knows what he wants.”

“He’s doing better then me. I fell for the same girl twice and couldn’t even tell.” He grumbled. He had to admit though, even knowing their horrible history, the story was still sweet. He was glad to get to hear her say it again.

“She’s in the same boat, you know? She still doesn’t know that, either. I know I still have a lot to tell you, and I will, but I honestly think you should go talk to her first. Ladybug needs to know Paris is safe for good, after all, and that her boyfriend’s happy to have her.” She said with a wink, smiling at him.

“But-How will I find you again? Do you have a new address or something?” He asked, confused.

“I’ll be at the Louvre, darling. I could only see you all from the afterlife, after all, and you went there very rarely. I miss the art.” She said, standing. “Come find me when you feel ready to talk again.” And once again, she was gone.

Adrien turned with a deep breath, and called Plagg to transform. This had been one of the hardest days of his life, and it was only getting started. Time to visit Marinette.


	6. The Future Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That overdue talk with Marinette, and Adriens long term plan. That is all this is. 
> 
> This is the last chapter of this Bromance by the way. This was a LOT of posting for me in one day, so I think I’m taking a break. (Not for six months again, no worries)

Marinette heard Chat landing on her balcony from within her room. This wasn’t that unusual an occurrence, they were dating after all. Still, he usually called ahead, or snuck in through the front door in disguise. Coming to the balcony midday was very visible, so he didn’t normally risk it.

She went up to see why he was here, but it became obvious pretty quickly. Her pretty kitty was in tears. 

“O kitten, what’s wrong?” She mumbled out, going for a hug. He gratefully accepted, burying his head in her neck.

“My lady, I’m afraid I have a LOT I need to tell you.” She startled at that but he hugged her closer, so she eventually relaxed.

“You know?” She whispered softly.

“Found out today.” He said. “I’m not mad. Trust me, that is the least problematic secret I’ve found out today. Learning the only two women I’ve ever loved are the same person and I’m dating her is the good part.” 

“And the bad part?” She asked, rubbing circles in his back.

“My dad is Hawkmoth, my dead mother was the Peakcock that destroyed the temple, and she’s not happy with him right now.” He said, glancing at the sky for clarification (dead moms don’t tend to come back mad usually). After all, anyone with eyes knew about the Phantom Sky issue by now.

Marinette just blinked in confusion, pulling back a bit so she could look at him. “I didn’t think you were in the mood for jokes, dear.” 

Chat just grimaced. “I’m not, trust me. Let’s start with this. Plagg, claws in.” And as his transformation washes away and Plagg flew off to hang out with Tikki, Marinette paused to let this sink in.

“We were both blind idiots, huh?” She finally asked.

“Yeah. It was nice of you to confess to both of me at once though.” He chuckled out, enjoying her blush as she slapped his arm.

“O you.” She huffed out. “So wait, everything you said was true?”

“Unfortunately. There is some good news. Mom destroying the temple seemed to be some kind of an accident. She’s repentant, and on our side. She snatched dad and her miraculous’ away, returning them to Master Fu. So, no more Hawkmoth. We’re free.” He ended with a grin.

Her eyes were near bugging out at this point. “Really?” She said breathlessly.

“Really.” He grinned back. “We won.”

“O Adrien!” She grinned, spinning him around. He just laughed and let her. Once she set his feet back on the ground he finally looked sober again for a minute.

“But what will you do now? Surely you can’t go home to your dad.” She said, catching on to why he’s worried.

“I wouldn’t want to even if I could. He...didn’t look all there last I saw him. Mom turning on him really broke him. Getting her back seems to be why he did all this. I’m still mad obviously though, and don’t want to face the fallout. Plus, I’m done with my gilded cage. I’ve had a dream, a silly dream, for a while now. I think I’ll go do it, school and work be damned.” He said seriously, looking out over the city.

“What’s that?” She asks curiously.

“Dad trapped me for so long......  
I get how Dani feels now, you know? She told me about her dad once. She was his little experiment, and her entire childhood she was locked in his little castle lab. Always the test subject. Having a super villain for a dad. Weird thing to have in common, right?” He laughed humorlessly. He knew the whole story, she’d told him a couple months after they met, but it wasn’t his place to tell. Not even to his princess.

“And what do you want to do about it?” She asked supportively. She’d accept it. She kind of knew what was coming.

“I think I’m going to go traveling with Dani. You, Alya, Nino, and Chloé can handle Paris without me for a bit, right? Especially with no Hawkmoth. As long as Master Fu doesn’t complain, I think I’ll take Plagg and go hit the states, see the world myself. Fight a few random villains and all that. Find myself.” He finishes with, voice fading out on the last bit. 

She turned his head towards her, looking into his eyes. “You promise you’ll come back to me?” She asked.

“Always, my princess.” He responded, leaning in for a kiss. “I’ve got to go. Moms waiting for me at the Louvre. Master Fu knows most of this if you want to ask him any questions. I’ll stop by one more time before l leave, but I think I’ll set out today, okay?”

“Okay. One last thing though? Kitty?” 

“Yes, M’Lady?” He asked curiously. 

“I love you.” She said, making his breath catch in his throat. She hadn’t said that since the first confession, whether from shyness or uncertainty. She seemed certain now.

“I love you too, always.” He responded, getting in one last kiss before catapulting away. Now to talk to his mom - and then skip town. First though, to call Dani. He’d need a ride, and she was obviously much better at teleporting.

———

Over with Dani the phone had just started ringing. She’d barely taken a moment to breath. Danny had been using her as a form of safety patrol, going around with the troops to keep the evil ghosts from rampaging and the good ones safe. 

She answered it anyway though, ever the dutiful, if grumpy friend. “Chat, this really isn’t the best time - wait, what do you mean you need a ride?” Mumbling from the other side. “Your dad was WHO?!” More speech. “Wait, your mom did WHAT?!” More mumbling. “Yeah, fuck it. Danny has an army at his disposal, he can handle this on his own. I’m on my way dude.”


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh, somehow one more popped out? I couldn’t leave this without a conclusion, after all. Have fun!

Chat’s final meeting with his mother had been short. She’d been kicked out of the museum at 5 by the security guard, while being kindly informed that ghost or not, visiting hours had just ended. This resulted in her waiting outside for him, sitting in a slouch and pouting slightly. She perked up immediately upon his arrival. 

“Darling!” She shouted, flying over to him.

“Hey mom.” He greeted, hiking his backpack higher.

“How’d it go?” She asked supportively, noticing his apprehension.

“Great actually.” He informed her pleasantly. “She has absolutely no complaints about who I am, and is thrilled that the threat of Hawkmoth was over. She was...worried upon me mentioning all of our family history, but seems happy with my new plan, at least.” 

“New plan?” She asked curiously.

“I’m leaving.” He said sternly, smile long gone. “I’m done with this. Done with dad, and the lies, and that stupid gilded prison of mine. I’m going cross planet with Dani, and you can’t stop me.” 

“I can’t, and I won’t.” She agreed.

He blinked in surprise, not expecting this to go so easy. “Uh?”

“It’s all you’ve ever wanted, after all. And after your father locking you away for years, how could I blame you? Here though.” She said, reaching into a pocket he just realized her suit had and handing him a slip of paper and some cash. “I stopped by a store on the way here, using some of your fathers money I snagged to get a new phone. This is the number, and a few grand. I don’t want you living poorly, after all.”

“I...” He responded with intelligently, at a loss for words. “Thanks, mom.” He finally settled on. “I’ll call if I have questions, or need help, I promise. I may not be the...most approving of your life story right now, but you are still my mom, and I love you. For now though, I need to go visit my lady one last time and get ready to go. The world awaits, after all.” He said with his signature Cheshire grin, tucking his new possessions into his bag securely.

“And you’re going to rock it.” She responded with a grin of her own. She ruffled his hair and gave him one last hug. “I love you too, and take care.”

“I will.” He responded quietly before pulling back and running back towards his princess. He didn’t even have time to process before she had called him though.

“Yes dear?” He asked, confused. He had said he’d return.

“Quick question. Would you like to say goodbye to the others? I know you want to leave soon, but it would probably be best if we tell the other three miraculous users together that Hawkmoth’s gone. I know that might be hard on you though, but I thought I’d ask...” She trailed off uncertainly.

He shook his head, realized she couldn’t see him right now, and then responded. “It sounds like a great idea, my lady. Two of them are my closest friends after all, so I do kind of want to say goodbye. I’m on my way back now, could you call them to pick a meeting place?”

“How about my place? After all, the worst danger is gone. Might as well commence with the secret reveals.” She said with an exaggerated sigh, not managing to hold back a smile. (At least he couldn’t see her.) He’d always wanted to tell them, after all, even if she hadn’t known who his friends were at the time. She could hear him purring on the other end.

“It sounds purrfect, my lady.” And they hung up so she could make the calls. 

Chat got there first of course, depowering and enjoying some final alone time with his girlfriend. They were still young and fairly innocent though, so small talk and snuggles were the main bit for that day. Alya arrived soon after -living closest- and proceeded to squeal over the snuggling couple.

“O.M.G. Did it finally happen?! Did Marinette Dupain-Cheng finally get the nerve to confess?!” She asked, way too close to their faces as she jumped in excitement. Used to it though, Marinette responded calmly.

“Why yes, yes I did. Though you’ll have to sit and wait for the full story, we still have two more guests coming.” Alya obviously tried to pry further, but to no avail. 

Nino arrived next, took one look at them, shrugged, and gave them both a personalized secret handshake in congratulations.

“Why are you not surprised?! Or excited?” His girlfriend squealed, still overjoyed.

He merely shrugged again. “In this city, I’ve learned to take everything in stride babe. This is a good thing, them finally hooking up, I’m just happy for them.” To which he got a warm smile from his best friend, a glare from his girlfriend, before settling beside her anyway and waiting for their final guest. 

Half an hour later Marinette was starting to suspect she wouldn’t take the bait, even after being informed that Adrien would be present. True to form though, and fashionably late, Chloe Bourgeois stormed up the stairs in a huff. The frustration turned to fury upon laying eyes on the couple. “Did you drag me here just to brag?!” Marinette didn’t know why she sounded so offended, she’d done worse.

“No, now sit down, Queen Bee. The five of us have a LOT we need to talk about.” She said, before pulling her hair back to emphasize her earrings.

Chloe was confused and suspicious, refusing to sit. “And what would that be, little miss callout?” 

“Hawkmoth’s been defeated, so since full force is no longer needed, I’m going on vacation.” Adrien said casually as he pulled a munching Plagg out of his bag, who waved calmly. Tikki appeared behind Marinette, glaring at the group.

“This disclosure was not my idea.” She huffed out before flying back inside. The other three gawked.

“You ass!” Alya responded first, jumping up. “You’re Ladybug! My best friend was Ladybug the whole time and didn’t tell me?!”

“In my defense, you didn’t tell me either.” She said calmly.

“On your orders! This would have been so much easier if we all knew!”

“Maybe, but I wanted as little risk of mind control reveals as possible. I didn’t even know Adrien was Chat until today, and I’ve been dating Chat as Marinette for over a month.” She shrugged, trying to ignore the awkward twinge in the back of her skull at that knowledge. 

“You’ve been what?!”

“Dear, babe, give them time to speak! Come here.” Nino cooed, pulling her down to pout beside him. 

“Adrekins?” Chloé asked, pouting at him.

“It’s all true. Sorry about the secrets, we were under orders, and she had reserves. Now Hawkmoth is gone though, so so are her reserves, and we no longer care about the orders.” He said with a grin, hugging her close. 

“And how did that happen?” Nino, always the voice of reason, asked the important question.

Adrien sighed dramatically. “My dads a dick, as I believe you’ve told me before. So once mom was free from the ghost zone, she came to stop him herself.” 

Nino blinked in surprise. “Your mom is back? Wait, what does this have to do with Hawkmoth?” Then his eyes widened dramatically. “You don’t mean-“

“I’m afraid I do. Father was Hawkmoth the whole time. When this whole ghost thing went down, mom got free to come reek havoc on him as revenge for the trouble he’s causing. She’s taken the miraculous’s of the butterfly and peacock back to their owner.” 

“Their owner?” Alya asked, finally calming down from her fury enough to analyze the situation.

“The master of the miraculous’s, Master Fu. He’s keeping them safe.” Marinette pitched in.

“And the...vacation bit?” Chloé asked hesitantly, sitting down on a chair across from everyone else.

“Well I can’t exactly go home, now can I? Not with dad a wreck from all this, and maybe evil. I’ve got a close friend on the way who is always in transit, she’s going to take me with. I’ve always wanted to travel, so why not now?” He finished with a slightly sad but excited grin.

“Sounds like you, bro. I hope you finally get to have some fun.” Nino responded, grinning back.

“Adrien, noooo.” Chloé whined. “Taken or not, I’m going to miss you if you leave!”

“I’ll be back!” He responded quickly, trying to pacify her. “I just need some time to calm down, find myself and all that. Just give me a bit and I’ll come...Well not home, but back to Paris. In the meantime, do you think you can help Ladybug protect it for me?”

“Of course I can!” She responded, puffing up. “Who better then the great Queen Bee to help her defend it?! Besides you, of course.” She simmered down a bit, smiling at him. 

“Thanks Chloe.” He responds with a smile. 

Right then Dani appeared on the roof, blinking in surprise at them. 

“Bonjour!” She shouted to them all, then looked at Adrien and Marinette awkwardly. “Do they speak English?” She’s learned some French, being best friends with a Frenchman will do that, but not enough to want to hold a conversation about stuff this important.

“I do!” Chloé responded proudly, switching languages naturally.

“I don’t. I barely know the words she just said.” Alya responded in French. 

Nino shrugged. “Bits and pieces.” 

Adrien shrugged. “I’ll translate, no worries. Everyone this is Dani Phantom, with an I.” He says in French, then switches to English. “Dani, this is Nino, Alya, Chloe, and Marinette, the later of whom you’ve met.”

She blinked in surprise, looking at Marinette. “How did you miss her civilian identity? The bright blue pigtails are a dead giveaway.” 

Marinette, decent at English herself thanks to her work at the bakery (gotta love tourists), translated that bit with a laugh. “The whole city missed it somehow.” She said in English, “I think it might have been a difference in demeanor. That, or Kwami magic masked us. Maybe both.” 

“A bit of both.” Plagg pitches in from the other room in French, Tikki still grumbling. “Those close to you should have figured it out eventually though. We all had a bet going on when. I won!”

“I didn’t condone that either!” Tikki pitched in.

“Uh, translation.” Dani asked, starting the game of back and forth.

They talked about the miraculous’s, their adventures, what they planned to do after this. 

Dani groaned and sank into a chair near the start, complaining about her most recent adventures too. Danny was running them all RAGGED. She got it, she did, big responsibility and lots of work to do as the king and all, but everyone needed a BREAK once in a while. The sun started getting low though after a couple hours of talk, which Dani took as their cue to leave. 

“We do need to get going. I’m going to need some sleep before the next mission.” She said with a groan, stretching her back until it popped. Everyone else tried not to think about how a ghosts bone structure worked. 

“So soon?” Chloe pouted.

“Afraid so. Like I said though, don’t worry. I’ll visit often enough.” He walked to each of them. Nino gave him the standard hand shake and a quick hug, Alya patted his back lightly and grinned at him. Chloe outright glomped him, squeezing for all she was worth. He did hug back lightly before pulling away. He turned to Marinette who smiled sadly, opening her arms for a hug. He moved in quickly, getting in one last full kiss, before pulling back for that hug. She was a bit dazed but smiling none the less. “See you soon, kitty.” 

“Of course, my lady.” He smiled back, stepping back to grab Dani’s arm. Plagg got one last hug in with Tikki before returning to his pocket. And with one last wave, they were gone. 

———

The place they arrived to was...unique. Adrien had heard stories of course, about Fentonworks. He never expected the room Dani took him to to be, well, quite how she had described it. He should have known though, Dani had no reason to play up the weird, her life was enough on its own. And sure enough, the spare room she kept in Fentonworks really was in the airship attachment, one wall rounded and slightly squishy, and everything in a variation of green and purple. Which, looking out the window, seemed to be a preferred color scheme for this town. 

He thought about home for a minute. The ridiculously large, empty rooms. The dull, traditional colors, so out of place in a designers home. The myriad of items he’d been bought to take his mind off his loneliness. His father, Hawkmoth, most likely taking comfort in Natalie’s arms right now. 

Then he looked around him. The weird building, the oddly colored town, his best friend floating beside him nervously, waiting for him for respond. “O thank goodness.” He lets out a sigh, falling on the second cot Dani had set up on the floor. “It’s great to be free.” To which she laughed, collapsing on her own bed. 

“Cheers to that.” She responds happily.


End file.
